Ties
by AnonymousJayne
Summary: Ria can't help herself. Gill doesn't seem to mind. WARNING: light bondage. Femslash. Ria/Gill


"So," Torres starts as she follows Foster out the door. "Drinks?" She offers, with a slight inclination of her head. She is careful in her movements; she knows that moving in too fast could (and would) scare the older woman away. Foster smiles. It's been a long and hard week for both of them, and Torres knows that Foster can't say no to an opportunity to unwind.

"Sure." She says, her smile widening a bit more. They keep walking. "Do you want to go out, or...?" Torres smiles.

"I was thinking my place?" She offers, and, upon sensing Foster's apprehension, however mild, she continues only half-jokingly. "That way you can crash if you have a little too much." Foster laughs softly at that, her face relaxing.

"Alright." Foster acquiesces after a moment, and turns to face the younger woman. "Give me an hour to change, and I'll be there." She says with a smile. Torres tries to hide her delight.

"It's a date." Torres says with a smile before turning on her heels and walking in the opposite direction.

* * *

Approximately two hours and half a bottle of liquor later, GIllian is reclined on Ria's couch, with one hand splayed across her chest, and the other resting on the coffee table, curved loosely around her half-empty glass of whiskey.

"Heard something funny the other day." Ria says, and Gill turns her head to the side, using her free hand to brush a stray lock of hair out of her line of vision.

"Hmm?" She hums not exactly drunk, but buzzed enough to be relaxed with the younger woman. Ria sets her glass on the table, and tucks her feet under her on the other side of the couch. She turns her body to completely face Gill.

"Loker told me that he overheard an odd conversation when you came back from casing the porn producer." She starts, testing the waters. Gill seems more curious than worried.

"Oh?" Gill asks, reaching for her drink.

"Now, this could be just Loker, but he said he heard Lightman say you like to be," Ria pauses, reining herself in. "Tied up." Gill coughs, nearly choking on her drink. She sets the glass back on the table, and takes her time constructing her response. She knows that, even half-drunk, the natural will know if she's lying.

"I have never been tied up." Gill tries to state this firmly, but her voice wavers slightly, and that is all Ria needs to continue.

"Have you ever wanted to try?" She asks, and does a pretty good job of sounding only mildly curious as she reaches for her glass and downs what is left.

"I'm not into heavy bondage, if that's what you're asking." Gill knows that's not what Ria is asking, but she can't bring herself to say yes just yet. She needs to know why Ria is asking.

"It isn't." RIa states casually, not pointing out that the older woman is obviously deflecting. "I understand. It's a touchy subject." She says, then takes a leap of faith. "I mean, I used to think stuff like that was just..." She gestures vaguely, looking for the right word. "Obscure." She finishes, her face scrunching, as though she isn't satisfied with the word. "But, I mean, don't knock it 'til you try it, right?" She says with a lopsided smile. Gill relaxes a little, and Ria is glad.

"Yes." Gill breathes, staring into her empty glass. Ria cocks her head to one side.

"Huh?" She murmurs.

"I've wanted to try. Uh, being tied up."

* * *

It doesn't take much convincing before Gillian's hands are firmly attached to Ria's headboard, via a pair of black scarves. She wonders briefly how she let herself get into this situation as she tests the bonds. She can already feel her heart pounding in her chest already.

"Safe word." Gill murmurs as she feels Ria taking off her shoes and socks. Ria looks up, lips parted slightly and _damn_ Gill never noticed how attractive the younger woman is. "Shouldn't, um," Gillian swallows. "Shouldn't there be a safe word?" Ria nods, tossing Gill's shoes aside and sitting next to her on the bed.

"Sure." Ria says, and Gill wonders how she can be so calm about all of it. "Do you have a word in mind?" Gill tries to think about a good safe word, but she can't focus over how much she wants to reach out and touch Ria.

"H-how about 'safeword?"" Ria smiles.

"Okay." Gillian can tell that Ria is reading her, trying to find any signs of doubt.

"Ria." It's the first time that Ria can remember that Gillian hasn't called her 'Torres'. "I'm not that drunk." RIa smiles, and reaches up to brush hair out of GIll's face.

Her hand travels down to the other woman's jaw, and she brushes her thumb over Gill's bottom lip. It's softer than Ria had imagined. Gill's lips part, and she lets out a breath that she didn't know she was holding. When Ria's hand travels down to her neck, then her collarbone, leaving a trail of tingling skin, Gillian bites her lip and swallows. The first button of Gillian's blouse is already undone, and it doesn't take Ria more than a moment to undo the rest. By now, Gill's chest is rising and falling quickly in anticipation.

When Ria's fingers brush against Gill's nipple through her bra, she lets out a quiet gasp before she can stop herself and Ria smiles. In a swift move, Ria is suddenly straddling GIll's hips, supporting herself enough that Gill gets no relief. Gill feels Ria's mouth on her neck, and she feels her wetness growing.

"Please." She breathes, her arms straining against their restraints. Gillian feels helpless to her own desire, which only serves to make it grow. She lifts her hips, thankful that her legs aren't bound. Ria lowers herself suddenly, pinning Gill's hips to the bed and rendering her essentially immobile.

One hand reaches down, into Gill's bra, and cups her breast. The sharp intake of breath, and the fact that her nipples are already rock hard, tell Ria that Gill is far more aroused than she seems. Ria smirks, rolling Gill's nub between her fingers and absolutely loving the sound it elicits. Ria continues these ministrations, switching sides every now and then.

By now, Gill is panting and writhing under Ria's hands. In the back of her mind, Gill is telling herself to be quiet, but every time Ria does _that_, she just can't help herself. When she feels Ria's mouth on one of her breasts, GIll thinks that she just might come. She doesn't know if she can last much longer; she's sure that her panties are ruined by now.

"Ria." Gill half-moans, half-breathes. "Ria. Please, _please_." She can feel Ria smiling against her skin. "I need you. God, I need you so bad." Gill pleads, and Ria is more than happy to comply with her request.

At some point, Ria managed to get Gillian's jeans unbuttoned and unzipped, and Gill is incredibly thankful for that, because Ria's hand slides into her pants, past her panties, and cups her sex. Gill cries out, hips bucking involuntarily at the much needed contact. Ria moans at how wet Gillian is for her as her mouth resumes its place on Gill's chest.

Ria easily slides one, then two fingers inside Gillian, and Gillian loses all coherent thought. Her arms strain against the scarves, wanting desperately to wrap her arms around Ria and pull her in closer, deeper. She settles for moaning her name and rocking her hips with each of the younger woman's thrusts. Ria finds Gill's clit, and from there it's only a matter of seconds before Gillian is pushed over the edge. Gill screams Ria's name as her body tenses, and she seems to be frozen in place, her back arched off of the bed and her mouth formed into a silent 'O' long enough for Ria to untie her.

When Gillian is finally back on Earth, she turns to look at Ria. She can see the concern evident on her face, despite the fact that Gill looks like she's been thoroughly fucked.

"Ria." Gillian hums. Ria sits on the bed next to her, and Gillian takes Ria's hand in her own.

"Gill?" Gill smiles softly.

"We have to do this again sometime."


End file.
